Stranded
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Lucy feels stranded on an island she calls her father and there's no escape. After a storm hits a cruise, she literally gets stranded on an island with Natsu. It started out bad, but as she and he get closer, she gets a taste of freedom and wants to be very close to Natsu
1. Caught in the Storm

The life of the wealthy can be either good or bad. It might seem nice to have the life of a princess, but it comes with higher responsibilities and less choices for you to make. It can make you feel like you're trapped out in the middle of nowhere.

"Lucy! It's time for us to get going."

"Coming, Father." Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia and the heiress to his business. Lucy was beautiful blonde at the age of twenty-four. She came out of the mansion in a fancy dress to greet her father who was standing outside a limo that was getting packed.

"Are you excited Lucy?" Jude said.

"Yes." Lucy said, but her voice sounded like she lacked the emotion. She and her father entered the limo and it drove off as soon as it was packed with their suitcases.

"I must say that it was awfully nice of the Nuzoo family to pay for us to have a cruise around the Pacific." Jude said. Lucy hummed in agreement, but she didn't seem interested. "Lucy, I expect you to cooperate. After all, you are going to be spending time with your new husband on this cruise. Having our two companies come together will be a great profit for us." Lucy looked down at the engagement ring on her finger and thought what her life will be like.

"I understand. I will, Father." Lucy said. Lucy always had her life lived for her by her father and felt trapped with nowhere to go like on an island. Now she's going to be married to the heir of a fellow company. This cruise will be what changes Lucy's life.

…

The Docks

A large cruise ship was getting ready for departure. This ship was all set to go for a pleasure cruise around the Pacific for a whole week. People were gathering around and getting on. The most noticeable person getting on was a man with pink colored spikey hair. He wore jeans with a white shirt and an opened up vest. The limo Lucy and her father were in pulled in and they were getting out. Two people that worked on the boat came up to them.

"Hello. You must be the Heartfilias. We've been expecting you."

"May we help you with your bags?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jude said as the trunk opened up and they took their cases. Lucy and Jude headed for the boat. Lucy looked up at the boat where everything about her is about to change. She was so distracted that she didn't see the pink haired man accidently bumped into her.

"Sorry." The man said.

"It's alright." Lucy said as the man walked past her without her even looking at him.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. Someone just accidently bumped into me. Are you ready to go in, Father?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I assume the Nuzoos are already on boat." Jude said as the two of them headed inside. The boat departed with people cheering and waving everyone on the boat off as it headed out into the open sea. The boat was a large ship that was worth at least four stars.

"I must say this place does seem amazing." Lucy said.

"Yes. The Nuzoos spared no expense paid." Jude said and he looked up ahead. "There they are." Lucy looked to meet with a man and women dressed in fancy clothes. She also saw a well-dressed man with him being a few years older than Lucy. "Mr. and Mrs. Nuzoo, great to see you."

"Mr. Heartfilia! Good see you as well." Mr. Nuzoo said as the two of them shook hands.

"Lucy! I take it your studies have gone well." Mrs. Nuzoo said. "I can't have my darling Christoph marry any young lady."

"I promise you that Lucy has done well in her studies." Jude said. "I paid the best tutors there were in the world. Christoph, are you excited for your wedding with my daughter."

"Of course." Christoph said as he took Lucy's hand and kissed it. "It will be a great pleasure. Won't it, my fiancé?"

"Yes." Lucy said.

"So shall we discuss details about our children's marriage?" Jude asked.

"Not right now. We're on a cruise. You two go and enjoy yourselves." Mr. Nuzoo said. "We can discuss the details at dinner tonight."

"If that's the case, may I go and relax on the upper deck by the pool?" Lucy asked.

"Very well." Jude said as Lucy left and her soon to be husband didn't even follow her.

….

The Pool

Lucy changed into a two piece swimsuit with a floppy hat and sunglasses as she carried a bag with her. Most of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off her. She headed over to the pool and took a breath of the fresh sea air and felt relaxed. She looked at the pool and noticed someone was just under her.

"Hello?" Lucy said she tried to see who was down there. She saw the person swimming up and she moved away. The person revealed to be the same pink haired man as he jumped out of the water like a whale and Lucy thought he looked just as majestic as one with his muscles and oddly colored hair that she found interesting. Even when she got splashed by water, she seemed interested in this guy.

"That felt nice." The man said. He looked and noticed Lucy as she took off her sunglasses and was staring at him and the way the sun reflected off her, he was looking at a thing of beauty. "Whoa!" He swam over and rested his arms against the edge. "Hello."

"Um….hi." Lucy said. She really didn't know what to say for no one caught her attention like he did. The man pulled himself out of the water and stood right in front of her with Lucy feeling flustered and a little intimidated.

"Hey! You're the same girl I bumped into earlier on the dock." The man said.

"Oh! Well…I need to go." Lucy said as she just tried to get out of there as fast as she could and left the man confused. Lucy tried to get away from the pool and tried to wonder what was wrong with her. "That was strange. Why did I feel like that? That felt a little embarrassing."

…

Lucy's Room

Lucy went straight back into her room after she failed to relax by the pool. She changed into a white blouse with a jean skirt. She heard her door open and saw her father came in.

"Lucy? I thought you were going to relax by the pool?" Jude questioned.

"Had to change my mind. I ran into someone there." Lucy said.

"Oh. If the person was among the common folk, I can understand." Jude said. "A lady of your caliber shouldn't associate with those of commons, but shouldn't you be getting yourself ready for dinner tonight with the Nuzoos?"

"I'm just going out to front of the boat to see what's out there." Lucy said. "I've still got plenty of time. I'll be back for dinner." She said as she left the room. Lucy headed back out to try and enjoy herself as long as she was on the cruise. She headed out to the front of the boat and stared out into the open sea. She noticed something strange out ahead, but she didn't have time to look out to see it.

"Hey! It's you again!" Lucy turned around and saw the strange man.

"You again? Are you following me?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe." The man said as he tried to act playful. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Natsu." He held out his hand and Lucy took it.

"Lucy. Sorry about earlier. I just felt uncomfortable for whatever reason."

"It's okay. I did kind of get up in your face like that." Natsu said. "Though, I must admit that I did enjoy what was right in front of me." Lucy was beginning to feel flustered again.

"Oh! Um….thank you." Lucy said as she tried covering her face with her hands as it turned red. That was when Natsu noticed the ring on her finger.

"Are you married?" Natsu asked and Lucy just remembered the ring on her finger.

"This? Actually, I'm engaged." Lucy said and Natsu felt like a real idiot.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see the ring." Natsu said.

"No. It's okay, really. You see…." Lucy tried to explain it, but Natsu heard something out in the distance and felt small bits of water hit his face.

"Hang on. Did you hear that?" Natsu said. He looked out ahead of the boat and noticed the clouds. "Oh no. We're steering right into a storm."

"What do we do?" Lucy said.

"Warn everyone. Let's get them inside where it's safe." Natsu said and Lucy agreed. They hurried around the boat and tried to warn everyone about the storm. Those who saw the storm headed inside the boat. Natsu and Lucy looked to see someone who worked on the boat as the storm was starting to hit as rain came down and the waves were becoming harsh with thunder roaring.

"Sir, we're steering right into a storm!" Lucy said.

"I can see that. We've taken safety precautions. Just get inside and stayed cover." The man said as he was guiding people inside in hopes of being safe from the storm.

"Come on. We better get inside." Natsu said.

"No. I need to find my Dad and make sure he's safe." Lucy said as she took off.

"Lucy! Lucy, come back!" Natsu said as he went after her. Lucy ran around the boat in hopes of finding her Dad. She tried fighting against the heavy rain and harsh winds for nothing would stop her. She lost someone important to her before and, even if she and her Dad seem to have their problems, she couldn't bare it if she lost someone else.

"Dad?! Dad, where are you?!" Lucy called out. The ship was doing its best to fight off against the storm. A wave hit the boat and caused it tilt just enough with the slick floor for Lucy to go over the railing. She hang on for dear life so she wouldn't fall into the ocean. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu and saw he came to her rescue as he grabbed a hold of her arm. "Just hang on. I won't let you fall."

"Hurry! I'm slipping!" Lucy said as the rain poured down on her. She couldn't hold on to the railing anymore, but Natsu was not letting go. However, he was having trouble with his feet slipping around and both of them about to fall into the depths of the ocean.


	2. On the Island

The storm raged as the cruise ship was doing its best to fight it. Lucy and Natsu were hanging on for dear life as Natsu was trying to keep her from falling in the ocean and trying to keep himself from falling in.

"Natsu, let me go and save yourself." Lucy said.

"Not a chance." Natsu said, but he could feel he was slipping as well. Natsu looked around for anything that could help them. He looked to see they were right next to switch to lower a lifeboat. He reached over and was able to press the switch with the boat coming down. "I've got no choice. I'll swing you over." Natsu started swinging Lucy over to the boat. However, he lost his foot from the water and fell himself. Lucy landed on the boat, but Natsu hit the end and was about to fall out.

"No!" Lucy said as she got a hold of Natsu and tried to pull him up. Natsu was able to swing his leg up and was able to pull over and into the boat just as it hit the water.

"Hang on. This is going to be a rough ride." Natsu said as he and Lucy held onto the boat as the waves pushed them away from the cruise and causing them to be lost at sea.

…..

The Ship

Everyone else stayed inside the ship to take cover from the storm. Some of them were nervous as they were wondering if they were all going to die out in the ocean. Jude was among the people taking shelter inside as he felt the storm moving the boat around.

"Good lord. I hope we make it out of this." Jude prayed. His prayers were answered as he felt the boat was beginning to settle down.

"Attention! We've managed to clear through the storm." A shipmate said. "It's safe to roam free on the boat." Everyone on the boat was relieved when they heard they were able to get through the storm. Jude stepped outside and looked out to the shining sun through the clouds as he saw the storm was behind them.

"I wonder where Lucy is." Jude wondered as he had no clue as to what happened to her.

…..

Lucy

Lucy and Natsu got caught out in the storm and have been drifting for a while. Lucy felt the boat drifted around and she was actually scared to open her eyes to see the storm. However, when she felt no more rain and the waves weren't crashing against them, she thought she open them.

"It's okay. We're safe." She heard Natsu's voice and when she opened her eyes, she saw the sky was beginning to clear up. "Are you okay?"

"My clothes and myself are soaked, but I'm alive." Lucy said and shivered a little. Natsu reached under the boat and pulled out an emergency kit. He opened up and saw there was a blanket inside.

"Here. You can use this to stay warm." Natsu said he handed it over to her. She took it and wrapped it around her body.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

Don't worry. I'll be okay." Natsu said.

"What do we do now? We're out in the middle of the ocean." Lucy asked.

"Just look over there." Natsu said as he pointed over and ahead to them. Lucy looked and saw there was a small island just ahead and they were heading straight for it.

"Land!" Lucy said as she was so happy to see it.

"Let's get going." Natsu said as he did his best to paddle the boat over to the island. The boat reached the island with both of them getting off. They looked to see the island seemed remote.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" Lucy asked.

"No. I think this might be an uncharted island." Natsu said. He walked over to some trees and plants and pulled them out with him breaking off some branches.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as Natsu carried it on the beach. Natsu reached for his shirt and took it off. Lucy was starting to feel flustered again as he took of his shoes and pants with him being left in his black boxers.

"Take them off." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Your clothes. Take them off." Natsu said and Lucy's face turned red.

"I am not stripping for you!" Lucy shouted.

"I mean take them off so I can dry them off." Natsu said. "You can't stay in those wet clothes. I'm going to build a fire to dry them off."

"My point still stands." Lucy said as she refused to take her clothes off for this person who she doesn't even know.

"It's not that big deal. I already saw you in a swimsuit. What's the deal if I see you in your bra and panties?" Natsu questioned.

"It's called decency." Lucy said.

"Oh, whatever. Go behind a tree, stay covered with that blanket, or whatever." Natsu asked. "Point is that you need to get those clothes dry." Lucy didn't like it, but she could see that she had to.

"Fine, but you better not take a look." Lucy said as she went behind a tree with the blanket. Lucy removed her clothes and stayed wrapped up in the blanket so Natsu wouldn't see anything. Natsu was able to start up a fire and hang the clothes on sticks near it for them to dry off. "How did you get one going so easily?"

"My Dad works with pyrotechnics. He showed me a few tricks on how to start a fire for when I need it." Natsu said. "Don't worry. As soon as our clothes dry up, we'll get out of here."

"Hold on. I don't think that's a good idea." Lucy said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked. "There must be some fruit or something on this island for us to eat. We'll gather some and head out into the open water."

"That's not the point." Lucy said. "We have no idea where we are. We don't know what direction we should go in and we can't just drift out to sea."

"So what do you think we should do?" Natsu asked.

"People will notice we're missing." Lucy said. "We should just stay put until someone comes by and comes looking for us. That's a basic rule when you get lost. You should just stay where you are until someone comes to find you."

"Yeah, but who knows how long that's going to be." Natsu said. "I'm not even sure if people have noticed that we're gone yet."

"Well, I was on the boat with my Dad. My Dad holds millions of dollars and will probably send an entire search party. I think we'll be found in just a matter of days." Lucy said. "In the meantime, we should make the most of our situation. What else is in that emergency kit?"

"Let me see." Natsu said as he went over to the boat and pulled it out the kit with him opening it up. "Let's see. We've got bottled water, a couple power bars, a few packs of jerky, and a flare gun."

"The flare gun will be a lot useful." Lucy said. "We should save it until a ship or a helicopter comes by."

"Good idea." Natsu said as he put it away. "Either way, we have this island all to ourselves. Just imagine the good time we can have on this island."

"You seem so carefree." Lucy said. Living the life she's had, she always had to worry about responsibility. She's never seen someone who acted like they didn't worry about anything. "You don't seem worried so much that we're trapped here."

"I guess." Natsu said. He went over back to the fire to check on the clothes. "I think our clothes have dried up enough."

"Good. Give me my clothes." Lucy said as she held out her arm. Natsu gave Lucy her clothes and she went to change behind some plants. "Remember, no peeking."

"I don't see why she's making a big deal about getting changed around me." Natsu said. "I already saw her in a bikini." That's when Natsu remembered how she look on the boat. He couldn't help himself as he tried to sneak over and actually tried to get a look even when he was told not to. He looked through the plants and saw Lucy drop the blanket and saw her in a white bra and panties. "Hm. I thought there was something she didn't want me to see. Still, she looks amazing." Lucy was about to put her blouse back on, when she felt something was weird. She turned around and saw some of his pink hair. Lucy moved some of the leaves out of the way to see his face.

"You pervert!" Lucy shouted with her face red. She slapped him across the face and knocked him off his feet. Lucy was able to get changed, but her face was still red from embarrassment and frustration. "I told you not to look."

"Hey, I'm a guy that got a look at you earlier back at that boat by the pool. What did you expect?" Natsu said. "Besides, with how you were acting earlier, I thought you were trying to hide something. Perhaps you didn't wear a bra or had more embarrassing looking underwear."

"Do you want to get slapped again?" Lucy said as she turned away from him.

"I was probably bound to see you like that either way." Natsu said. "We're stuck on this island together and you're going to have to learn to be comfortable around me. I'm just trying to make the most of our situation like you said."

"That isn't at all what I meant." Lucy said. "He must be among the common folk. Men of my status wouldn't behave in such a manner." She whispered. She couldn't wait to get off this island if this is ow Natus is going to behave.

…

The Night

It became dark out and they were going to need to sleep soon. Natsu took some leaves from the trees and made place for them to sleep near the campfire.

"There! That should do." Natsu said.

"Great." Lucy said, but she looked to see there was only one piled of leaves to be used like a bed. "Where's the second one?"

"Second one?" Natsu questioned.

"One for me and one for you." Lucy said to be clear.

"There isn't a second one. We only have one blanket." Natsu said. "That means that you and I are going to have share this bed I made."

"What?!" Lucy said.

"We don't really have much of a choice." Natsu said. "The fire is bound to go out and we need to try and stay warm. I'm sure with the blanket and our combined body heat, we can keep warm enough through the night." Lucy felt uncomfortable with this, but she saw no other option.

"Fine, but if you try anything, I'll kill you." Lucy said. "This time, take my warnings serious."

"Whatever." Natsu said. Lucy went on the bed Natsu made for them and they both shared the blanket. Falling asleep was hard for Lucy because she was sleeping next to someone she doesn't know and she's trapped on an island. She always felt trapped by her father, but this time she actually is. Lucy felt Natsu turn over and he accidently placed his arm around her and held on to her. Lucy was about to reject, but something stopped her. In his arms, she felt secure. A feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. She might be trapped on this island, and she doesn't know why, but she's glad to be stuck on this island with him.


	3. Getting to Know You

Jude searched over the entire boat once the stormed past. He searched all night and he couldn't find her anywhere. He found her phone so he couldn't call her. When he found no trace of her, he decided to talk to someone on the boat.

"So you're claiming that your daughter is missing." The worker said.

"That's right. I looked all over the boat, but there is no sign of her." Jude said.

"Jude!" He looked behind him to see Mr. Nuzoo. "What happened last night? I thought we were all suppose to meet for dinner."

"I'm truly sorry, but something seems to have happened to Lucy." Jude said. "I can't find her anywhere."

"We've done a headcount after the storm sir and it seems one other is missing as well." The worker said.

"I don't care about that. I only care for my daughter." Jude said.

"I understand." The worker said. "We've contacted some people and informed them that two people have seem to have gone overboard."

"I hope they aren't swimming in the middle of the ocean." Mr. Nuzoo said.

"We've also noticed one of our life boats is missing so the missing passengers should be on it." The worker said. "Each life boats come with an emergency kit and each kit has food and water that should last for about a week. As soon as we get a lead as to what has happened to your daughter, we'll let you know." The worker left things at that as he got back to work.

"I hope Lucy is found soon or else it will cause a hindrance to us." Mr. Nuzoo said. Jude wants to find Lucy, but is it really for the right reasons.

…

The Island

Lucy was able to sleep soundly even with her being on an island. She turned on her other side, but felt something. Rather, it's what she didn't feel that caught her attention. She woke up and saw Natsu wasn't anywhere.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she got up and looked around and didn't see him anywhere. She was afraid something might have happened in the middle of the night while she was asleep. "Natsu!"

"Calm down. I'm over here." She looked over and saw him come out through the forest.

"You gave me a little scare when I didn't see you." Lucy said.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. I woke up early and did some exploring around the island." Natsu said. "I figure you want to take a shower so I found a small spring you can use."

"That would be great because I'm not washing in the ocean with you trying to get a look." Lucy said as she got up.

"You might want to leave the heels." Natsu said as he pointed to her shoes. "They aren't so good for walking in the forest or the beach."

"Fine. Just make sure you stay here and don't try to take a look at me again." Lucy said.

"Tempting!" Natsu said as he sounded playful, but Lucy just glared at him. "Calm down. I'll stay away."

"Good." Lucy said as she went into the forest. She found the spring and used it like a shower just to wash herself. Lucy felt uncomfortable being out in an open area in her birthday suit. Even if there wasn't anyone on this island, there was still Natsu and she was worried he's going to come out and surprise her. "Boy, I can't seem to figure that Natsu guy out. He seemed charming at first and now he isn't. Though, I do have to admit that he is kinda cute." She couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. Lucy kept washing her body, but she felt two strong hands grope her breasts from behind.

"Oh! So soft. They're bigger than I thought."

"Natsu?!" Lucy said with her becoming red again. She felt Natsu right behind her and she didn't feel any clothes on him. "I told you to stay away."

"I couldn't help it." Natsu said as she kissed her neck as he massaged and played with her breasts. "You're so beautiful." Lucy couldn't resist. Something came over her as she brought her hands over his. She was taking deep breaths with the water running down their bodies. Natsu felt so gentle to Lucy. She felt like she was right where she wanted until she opened her mouth. Some of the water fell in her mouth and she spat some out with her seeing Natsu has vanished.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned as she looked around and saw she was groping herself. She saw that she just imagined the whole thing. When Lucy was done, she got dressed and walked through the forest, but couldn't stop thinking about her wild imagination and how Natsu is making her feel. "Why would I think like that about him? I don't even know him."

"Hey!" Lucy looked up and saw Natsu hanging on a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" Lucy asked.

"I found us some dinner and lunch: bananas!" Natsu said as he grabbed a whole bunch of them. He slid down the tree and landed in front of her as he handed over one.

"Just bananas?" Lucy questioned as she didn't think of that much as lunch or dinner.

"Sorry, but it was all I could find. I haven't found any coconuts and I've had a taste of that jerky. Yuck." Natsu said. Lucy thought she had nothing to lose as she took the fruit and sat on a rock. She just ate the banana and kept her eyes on Natsu. She wants to know more about him and she wonders what kind of guy he is. Is he really a nice guy or is he some kind of creep. "Lucy." He whispered.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Don't move." Natsu said as he moved slowly towards her and the way he looked was starting to scare her.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy said as he was starting to creep her out. Natsu moved slowly and he moved his arm out towards her. "Natsu, I'm warning you again to keep your distance."

"Move!" Natsu said as he pushed her out of the way just as something lunged at her. Lucy got up and saw Natsu was rolling against the ground and saw a giant snake wrapped around him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as he saw he was in trouble, but didn't know what to do. The snake tried squeezing the life out of him and tried to take a bite out of him, but Natsu was doing his best to help it back as he held the snake by the head. Natsu was having a little trouble breathing and his strength was growing weak. He held the snake by the mouth to keep it from biting him. Natsu looked around and took a broken branch with a sharpen edge. Natsu rolled over to try get the snake pinned and tried stabbing the branch through the snake's throat. Natsu pushed down and got the branch in and Natsu could feel the snakes grip weakening on him.

"Argh!" Natsu breathed as he was able to get bigger breaths in. Natsu unwrapped himself and tossed the dead snake across the forest.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she ran towards him.

"Yeah, but I think we should get out of here." Natsu said as he took Lucy's arm and guided her out of the forest. She looked back at what Natsu was able to do and what she thought most wouldn't be able to.

…..

Later

As the sun began to set, Natsu and Lucy had a nice little dinner with what they had. Lucy couldn't stop thinking about what's been going on with her. Natsu actually risked his life to save hers when they don't even know each other that well.

"Natsu, do you think I could ask you some questions?" Lucy asked.

"How come?" Natsu asked.

"I just thought that we should get to know each other better." Lucy said. "We're both stuck on this island and we don't know a thing about each other."

"Alright. Why not?" Natsu said.

"Why don't you start by telling me some stuff about yourself?" Lucy said.

"Okay." Natsu said. "I'm about twenty-four years old and I have an older brother. He's really been there to help me when I needed it."

"A brother? That must be nice." Lucy said. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. My mother got sick and passed away when I was around four years old."

"You lost your mother?" Natsu said. "I know that feeling." That certainly caught Lucy's attention. "Well, I didn't lose my parents or anything like that, but I almost did lost my old man once. I told you that he works with pyrotechnics. One day, there was an accident a while back and he got hurt pretty badly. I was afraid he wasn't going to make it when he went to the hospital."

"You and your Dad sound like your pretty close." Lucy said.

"Yeah, we are." Natsu said. That's something she wished she had as well.

"My Dad and I don't really see eye-to-eye." Lucy said. "Ever since my Mom died, he and I haven't really gotten along. He's always been trying to control my life. I never got to go to school. He hired the best tutors that he could. Everything he's done for me was just to help him."

"Have you ever told him how you felt?" Natsu asked.

"There's no point. He won't listen." Lucy said. "Being stranded on an island seems perfect for me. I've already felt like I'm trapped on one because of my Dad."

"In other words, you're the beautiful princess waiting for her knight in shining armor to come rescue her." Natsu said as he tried to refer to himself. Lucy smiled a little. As she slid her fingers against her hair, Natsu noticed the ring again. "Sorry. I almost forgot that you're an engaged woman." Lucy thought she should come clean.

"It's an arranged marriage." Lucy said. "It's just another setup by my Dad, another way for him to control my life."

"You don't even love him, do you?" Natsu said. Lucy nodded her head. "You can't let your old man run your life. It's your life, not his. You're free to make your own choices. If he doesn't like any of it, it's his problem."

"That is nice to dream, but saying that to my Dad isn't easy since he had control over everything my whole life." Lucy said.

"Well, you've got to say something." Natsu said. "You shouldn't be forced to marry anyone."

"That's really nice of you to say. I wish I had someone say something like that to me before. It would have given me the courage to do so. It's kind of lonely in that mansion"

"I wouldn't think it would be if you have people working for you." Natsu said. That's when Lucy thought of something she wanted to know.

"Natsu, can I ask how you ended up on the cruise to begin with?" Lucy asked.

"It was a little gift from my brother." Natsu said. "My brother has done well with his life. He just thought he gave me a nice treat. He paid for it almost like it was nothing."

"Your brother sounds like quite the guy. I guess we both know what it's like when you're about to lose someone close to you and an idea what the wealthy lifestyle is like." Lucy said. "I might have staff around the mansion, but it's not the same. I never really had a friend before." Natsu felt really story for her. He looked over and spotted something. He got up and walked over to it. Lucy stared out to the open sky, but she noticed a beautiful pink and white flower held up to her. She looked behind her and saw Natsu was giving it to her.

"You've got one now." Natsu said. Lucy took the flower and was happy to hear Natsu say that he was her friend. Natsu sat back down and Lucy felt him place his hand over hers. Now that Lucy got to know Natsu better, she couldn't help, but feel closer to him and wants to get closer.


	4. Your Comfort Zone

The bright sun reflected off the clear water of the ocean. Lucy came out of the water from doing a little swimming. She came back on shore to try and dry off. She looked around and didn't see Natsu anywhere again.

"Natsu, where are you?" Lucy called out. She heard a splashing sound. She looked further down the beach and saw Natsu doing something in the water. She walked down the beach to try and get a better look. "Natsu!" He didn't seem to hear her. She headed further out to try to get his attention. "Natsu!"

"What?!" Natsu said and he sounded frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said.

"Trying to catch some fish, but the little bastards won't stay still." Natsu said.

"Calm down. We still have plenty of food." Lucy said. Natsu advanced closer and those weird feelings were coming back.

"I know. I just can't take it. I need something to calm me." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around her and just pulled her in. Lucy thought he was acting strange and just pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said and it looked like the two of them were wrestling in the water as Natsu kept trying to grab her and Lucy tried getting away. Lucy tried running back on shore, but Natsu got a hold of her and pinned her to the ground with his face right over hers. Then, Lucy was the one that grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss and the frustration was turned to passion as the two of them made out right on the shore line. Natsu slid his hand down her body and moved her panties out of the way. He lowered his boxers and just rammed right into her. "Aw! Aw!"

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he just thrusted right in and out of her with some force behind it with Lucy moaning in pleasure. She's never felt so alive the way she does now.

…

Lucy

Lucy kept moaning with pleasure, but she felt herself getting shake around and she was starting to open her eyes and saw she was in a different spot.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu right over her. "Are you okay? You sounded like you were having some sort of bad dream or something." Lucy looked to see she was still in her clothes and in the bed Natsu made and she saw Natsu was still fully dressed.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Lucy said. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her own head. First, she fantasied about him under the spring while she was washing herself and he was gentle. Now, she had a dream about him right on the shore and he was rough with extreme passion. She's starting to wonder if she's actually falling for this guy.

"Come on. You seem like you need to take your mind off everything." Natsu said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Lucy asked.

"Come and see." Natsu said and he just took off in the woods.

"Hey!" Lucy called out as she went after him. Lucy followed him into the woods, but she lost track of him. "Natsu? Natsu where are you?"

"Come and fine me." Natsu said, but Lucy didn't see him anywhere. She was starting to get nervous with what he was about to do

"Natsu, this isn't funny. Come out." Lucy said.

"AAAAWWWW…." Lucy heard him calling out and didn't understand until something grabbed her and took her off the ground with her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. She looked to see Natsu had a hold of her as he was swinging on a vine.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Lucy said as she took deep breaths to calm her down as the two of them swung back and forth. Natsu just laughed as he thought it was funny.

"It wasn't that bad. You have to admit that it was sort of fun." Natsu said.

"What? You came out of nowhere and grabbed me like some sort of monkey." Lucy said. "What was with the jungle cry anyway?"

"You have to scream that when you swing on vines." Natsu said.

"Whatever. Just let me off this thing." Lucy said as she tried to get out of this predicament.

"Hey, don't move around so much." Natsu said, but it was too late as the vine broke and they both fell out. Natsu landed on his back with Lucy landing on him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. It was just a few feet. I'll be okay." Natsu said. He looked up to see Lucy was right over him as the two of them stared into each other eyes. Both of them feeling some sort of connection going. Natsu pushed her hair out of the way and tried to go in for a kiss. They were just a tiny bit away with them feeling each other's breath, but Lucy stopped and tried to pull away.

"Um…I think I'm going back to the beach." Lucy said as she got back up. She wanted too, but she just wasn't sure if she should.

"So close." Natsu whispered as he got back on his feet. "At least let me show you the vines so you can swing around too."

"No thank you after that scare." Lucy said.

"Come on. It's a lot of fun." Natsu said as he went back to one of the trees.

"I'm not sure about swinging in the air like that." Lucy said.

"It will be fine." Natsu said. "You'll just be going back and forth like on a playground swing." He tried to convince her, but she just didn't seem so sure and Natsu could see that. "It's going to be okay."

"Alright." Lucy said if it means Natsu will stop talking about it. She came over to the tree and tried to climb up it.

"Here. Let me help." Natsu said as he tried to push her up. His hands went down a little too close to her liking.

"Watch the hands, buddy." Lucy warned and Natsu moved his hands out of the way. Lucy was able to make and grab one of the vines, but she was hesitant to let go of the tree.

"You still have to swing." Natsu said, but Lucy just couldn't bring herself to let go. She was just too scared. "Swing or not, I got a nice view down here." Lucy could tell he was looking up her skirt.

"Eyes forward, pal!" Lucy said as she tried to cover herself, but she ended up slipping from the tree and she started swinging. She held on the vine as she was holding for dear life. Once she took a moment to calm down, she started to get into the swinging and was enjoying it with the wind flowing in her face. It reminds her of how much fun it was to go on a normal swing. "This is awesome!"

"I told you." Natsu said. Lucy was starting to enjoy her time on this island. She couldn't remember when she had so much fun.

….

The Beach

As soon as Lucy got done swinging, they went back to hang on the beach. Lucy sipped some water to feel refresh.

"That was fun." Lucy said. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Back home, it was mostly nothing, but work for me."

"Boy. You sounded like you really needed a vacation." Natsu said.

"You're right." Lucy said. "I know people must be looking for us, but now I'm hoping they take their sweet time."

"So you never enjoyed yourself back home?" Natsu asked.

"It's always been work for me. I never really got to enjoy myself." Lucy said. "Even back when I was a kid, I had to focus on my studies."

"Man, your old man really needs to learn to lighten up." Natsu said. "I say the next time you see him, you tell him to back off some." Lucy wanted to do just that, but she just wasn't sure if she could actually do that. Natsu see he made a mistake and needed to change the subject. "Let's go a swim."

"What?" Lucy said.

"A swim. We're on an island. Why the hell not?" Natsu said. Lucy thought that did sound nice, but she was acting like she was shying away. "Don't tell me you're still reserved about me seeing you with fewer clothes."

"Well…." Lucy didn't know what to say. She wasn't just nervous about that. It was the fact that that's how her dream went. She went for a swim in her dream and when she got close to him, she took her right on the shore.

"You need to relax. It's not like I'm asking you to go skinny dipping with me. We'll both still be in our underwear. Heck, you can go in what you're wearing now for all I care." Natsu said. "Sometimes you need to step out of your comfort zone."

"Step out of my comfort zone?" Lucy questioned to wonder if she could really do that.

"Stay here if you want, but I'm going in." Natsu said as he undressed himself and was left in his boxers. Lucy watched as Natsu went and dived in the wonder. Lucy stood up and searched out as Natsu swam through the water.

"Step out of my comfort zone." Lucy stated. That always did seem to be her problem. Lucy tried her best to stay where she was at home because she didn't want her father to be angry or disappointed with her. That's what really stopped her from having fun for her whole life. Besides, there's no way this could go like her dream because Natsu isn't frustrated or anything and he's already seen her in less. She undid the buttons of her blouse and took off her clothes with her running out into the ocean. Natsu was under the water as he watched some of the fish swam by. He looked and saw Lucy swam towards him.

"Alright." Natsu said under the water and cost him a lot of breath. Natsu swam back up to get some air. He swam back down to her and the two of them swam out together. They swam by coral and were careful not to touch it. Both of them enjoyed the marine life around them. They were actually able to grab the sea turtles and ride them around. A school of fish swam by and actually swam around Lucy and it nearly tickled her. They were even able to get close to some dolphins and swim with them. When the dolphins swam up, the two of them followed them up. As the dolphins jumped, the two of them came up for air.

"Amazing!" Lucy said. "I've never gotten that close to sea animals before."

"See. I told you it's fun to step out of your comfort zone." Natsu said as he swam up to her. Both them enjoyed this moment as Natsu wrapped her arms around her. Lucy thought for a second that her dream was about to come true, but she didn't even want to stop it. She also saw she was wrong as all he did was place his forehead against hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them just stayed like that. Both of them closed their eyes to amplify the feeling of each other. The two of them sank under the water and it soon felt like they were the only two people in a beautiful world. The two of them headed back up to shore and Lucy fell on her back on the shoreline with Natsu coming down next to her.

"That has got to be the most amazing experience I've ever felt." Lucy said as she stared out at the open sky. "You know, I've never noticed how amazing everything in the world really is. I guess that's to be expected when you're basically stuck in a mansion your whole life."

"Perhaps. You just need to be willing to go out and adventure into the unknown." Natsu said as he repositioned himself so that he was right over her. "That's how you really see something really amazing."

"Maybe." Lucy said as she raised her hand and caressed his face. "I think it also helps to be with the right person." The two of them felt a connection between them as Natsu was bringing his face down to hers as he was about to kiss her. This was another thing Lucy was about, but perhaps she needs to venture into this unknown as well. However, just as they were about to, a big wave came in and splashed against both of them in the face as it hit shore. It caused both of them to laugh as Natsu rolled away and both of them couldn't help, but laugh. They still might be stranded, but at least they're enjoying themselves.


	5. No Regrets

It's been a few days since Natsu and Lucy ended up stranded on the island. She might have been afraid about the whole thing before, but each day on the island has been some of the best of her entire life. She stared out into the ocean and took in a breath of fresh air.

"You seem more relaxed than ever." Natsu said as he came over and stood next to her.

"I guess so." Lucy said. "Most people would probably hate that their trapped on an island, but I love every moment we've been here."

"It's because for once you don't have to worry about your father or any of those responsibilities he's been putting on you." Natsu said. "This place isn't really all that bad."

"Natsu, do you think anyone will find us?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said. "We've only been here for three days, but I'm sure they'll find us eventually. I'll have a look around. I'm going to see if there's anything else interesting on this island."

"It's not like we're on that Survivor show or anything. It's just a normal island." Lucy said.

"We won't know for sure unless we look." Natsu said as he started walking down the beach.

"I guess not." Lucy said as she watched him go. During the times she had with him, Lucy has felt like she's gotten pretty close to Natsu. If it weren't for him, she probably be miserable here. Lucy was starting to believe she was falling for him. He saved her from falling into the ocean, he saved her from a snake, they had an emotional conversation, and he showed her the best time of her life with the vines and the swimming. On top of that, she had a couple fantasies about him. Lucy reached out her hand for him, but she noticed she still had the ring on her finger and that reminded her of the situation she is in. Even if she felt that way about Natsu, she still felt she had to marry Christoph. She looked out into the open sea and she was wondering about one person and what he might think of all this. "Father…."

…

Jude

Jude stared out the window of his room on the boat. So far, there's been no word of where Lucy might be. He was starting to grow concern, but was it all for his daughter or for his business? He heard someone knocking at his door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Heartfilia. It's Christoph Nuzoo. May I come in?"

"Yes." Jude said and Christoph let himself in.

"Has there been any word about Lucy's whereabouts?" Christoph said.

"I'm afraid not." Jude said. Christoph noticed the tone of his voice lacked anything that sounded like concern.

"You don't sound all that worried." Christoph said.

"I'm certain that Lucy is capable of taking care of herself." Jude said. "The only thing I should be concerned about is the plans for your wedding with her."

"On the offhand chance, what if she decides to back out of the wedding?" Christoph said.

"Doubtful. Lucy understands the reasons for all of this." Jude said. "She knows how vital this is. I know she won't back out of this arrangement."

"You're making your own daughter sound like a trooper or something." Christoph said. "I'm more than willing to go through this for my parents' business myself, but don't you think that you're sounding a little cold."

"I'm simply giving her the life I believe she deserves. Either way, she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter." Jude said. "Are you telling me you are having second thoughts about all of this?"

"Not at all." Christoph said. "Your daughter is a beautiful girl. Any guy would kill to marry a young lady like her."

"Well, I'm glad to see we're on the same page." Jude said. That answers the questions about their motives. Christoph is only marrying Lucy for her looks and to do his part for his family's business. Jude might be claiming he's doing this so that Lucy might have a good life, but he's only using her to manipulate it the way he wants it to be. What neither to them seem to be aware of is that Lucy is starting to find her own freedom.

…

The Island

Lucy sat around their small campsite. All she did was just stare at her engagement ring. She didn't wish to go through this arrange marriage, but at the same time she felt she had no choice. Natsu came back and saw she was just sitting there.

"Hey." Natsu said as he walked up to her.

"Hey." Lucy said, but she didn't even look up at him. Natsu noticed that she was just looking at her engagement ring. He almost forgotten she had that again.

"How come you're staring at your ring?" Natsu asked.

"Just doing some thinking is all." Lucy said.

"Oh! Are you thinking how you're going to let that guy down and tell your dad you're not going through this arrange marriage?" Natsu said. "Break ups are never easy, but I think an arranged relationship should be easier."

"Actually, I don't think I can do that." Lucy said. "I'm still thinking I should go through this."

"What?!" Natsu said. "You're still going through with the idea about this arrange marriage? What about all that talk we had about you wanting to gain some freedom?"

"It's not that easy." Lucy said as she finally turned to face him. "Marriage, even an arranged one, is making a commitment. I tend to keep my commitments."

"That isn't the same. It's just some sort of setup and we both know this is something you don't want." Natsu said.

"You don't know what I want." Lucy said as she stood up and was starting to get defensive. Lucy doesn't want to, she wants to be with Natsu, but she also knew that can't happen because of her father.

"You know what I think, you're still scared to face your old man." Natsu said. "Lucy, you can't go through with this. Just admit that it's something you don't want to do."

"Why are you making a big deal about this?" Lucy said, but it seemed like Natsu couldn't come up with an answer. "You just don't seem to understand my problem. You can act supportive all you want, but you'll just never understand." Lucy just ran off into the words without saying another word and Natsu didn't' even go after her. He just kicked the sand from his frustration.

…..

Night

Natsu and Lucy were still upset with each other. Natsu started up another fire and just kept his eye on it. Lucy just hanged back as she leaned against a tree. Natsu felt bad about their disagreement for he was only trying to help her. With them also being the only ones on the island, he didn't want there to be any disagreements. He got up and walked right over.

"Hey. I'm sorry about that whole thing." Natsu said.

"No, I'm sorry." Lucy said. "You're only trying to help and I was just mad and confused at the same time. I don't know what I'm suppose to do anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said. Lucy wants to say how she feels, but she's having trouble.

"I want to say something, but I can't." Lucy said. "I feel like if I don't say it, I'm going to end up regretting it. Yet I feel it's just not going to change anything. No matter what, I have to go through with this marriage and I'm going to end up having regrets. That's why I'm trying to avoid it."

"What are you even talking about?" Natsu said, but Lucy couldn't really say it and it feels like Lucy is tearing herself apart. It was eating herself up so much that she basically didn't even know what she was saying anymore.

"The fact that I'm being drawn to you." Lucy said and that was a hard impact of news on Natsu. "I keep fantasizing about you. I've done it twice already. I just want to be able to hold you, kiss you, I even want to sleep with you."

"You really fantasize about me? You really want all of that with me?" Natsu said. Lucy realized what she said and covered her mouth and her face turning all red. Natsu held out his ear to hear more about this.

"Fine. I admit it." Lucy said. "I thought you looked amazing back on the boat. After being stuck on this island with you and getting to know you, I wanted to get closer to you. It's just that even if we get off this island, I'm afraid nothing will change whether or not I told you."

"I think it would have been a bigger regret by not telling me." Natsu said.

"Perhaps, but this is the right thing to do." Lucy said. "I'm really sorry, but it just wouldn't be right for us to do anything. I'm being committed to marriage and I have to go through with it."

"You know, you're not the only one that doesn't want to have regrets." Natsu said. "There's something I want and I think it will be a big regret if I don't. I'm not going to let what "might" happen stop me. I want no regrets." Natsu went right up to Lucy with him cupping her face and just kissed her. This is just want Lucy wanted, but pushed him back.

"No. We can't." Lucy said.

"Yes. Yes, we can." Natsu said and kissed her again and moved to her neck.

"We can't. It's wrong." Lucy said, but she was slowly starting to cave in.

"It doesn't feel wrong." Natsu said and kissed her again. Natsu undid the buttons on her blouse until he did the last one. Natsu lowered himself down as he kissed her breasts through her bra and moved down to her stomach. Lucy moved her hands and had them slide through his hair.

"Natsu….don't….stop." Lucy said. Natsu took it as don't stop. He moved his way back up to her.

"No regrets." Natsu said as he kissed her again. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and she thinks it would be a bigger regret to stop this from happening. She didn't fight it anymore and she didn't want to as she kissed him back. Natsu moved his hands under her legs and hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Natsu carried her over to their little bed with the light of the fire illuminating the mood. Natsu took off his shirt and vest with Lucy removing her blouse as the two of them kissed again as he undid her skirt and took it off with her panties. Lucy laid back as Natsu moved down and placed his head down between her legs. Lucy laid back and could feel Natsu's tongue. Natsu slid his hands up and managed to slide them under her bra as he squeezed and massaged them. Lucy moved her hands to have them slide through Natsu's hair again.

"Oh! Aw….Aw…" Lucy moaned as she felt like she was in both fantasies as Natsu was gentle and held a lot of passion as she went right in his mouth and he savored every taste. When Natsu had his fill, he moved back up over her as Lucy reached the clip of her bra and undid it with her discarding it. Natsu came down and kissed her again and started to made out. Lucy scratched her nails against his back. Not caring if it will get her pregnant or not, Lucy reached for his pants and moved them out of the way and Natsu let himself right in. Natsu moved back and forth with her hands groping him from the back and she dug her nails inside. The two of them enjoyed every moment as Lucy raised her legs around him and moved her hands to keep his head in place as they kissed each other.

"Lucy, I'm…..I'm….." Natsu tried to say.

"Do it. Don't stop." Lucy said and neither of them did. Just before either of them could blackout or finished, Lucy reached for the blanket to wrap around both of them and both of them had no regrets.


	6. Leaving the Island

Natsu began to wake up from his sleep. Upon his awakening, he felt something around his waist and legs. He also felt something around his back and pairs of something large and soft. He started to wake up and saw he was right on top of Lucy. He looked down and under the blanket to see both of them were naked.

"Oh right." Natsu said as he remembered everything that happened the night. He enjoyed all of it, but now he was starting to wonder what Lucy was going to think of all of this. He felt her move around and saw she was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Natsu right over her and she smiled.

"Hi." Lucy said.

"Hi. So you remember everything that happened the night before?" Natsu asked.

"Of course." Lucy said as she traced her fingers against his face. "No regrets, remember." She gave him another kiss.

"Good. I don't regret it at all, but I was still afraid of how you might have taken it." Natsu said. He let himself up and reached around for his clothes.

"Clothes seem pointless now." Lucy said.

"Now who's being a perv?" Natsu said as both of them had a slight laugh.

"Couldn't help it. I got a good feel of that body." Lucy said as she reached around for her clothes and put them on.

"Yeah. I won't be able to do anything with my backside for a few days, wolverine." Natsu said. Both of them were a lot happier this time. Lucy finally faced how she felt for Natsu and she saw Natsu feels the same. That's the happiest she's been her whole life, but Lucy still needs to figure out what to do if they ever get off the island.

…

A Few Hours Later

Now that Lucy sees that she and Natsu feel the same, she feels more at ease here. Also, with what happened the night before, she doesn't care about showing off her body anymore. She laid back and did some sunbathing with her blouse opened.

"I don't see why you need to sunbathe. You're already hot enough as it is." Natsu said as he stood right over her. Lucy sat up with Natsu taking a seat next to her.

"You certainly have a way of words." Lucy said.

"Says the girl who wanted to see me naked all the time." Natsu said. With them revealing their feelings, they didn't care at all with them doing some flirting with each other. "I've got to tell you, I feel a whole lot better now that I got off my chest."

"How do you think I feel?" Lucy said. "I wouldn't stop thinking about you since he came on this island. My mind was practically going wild."

"Speaking of which, I can make those dreams come true if you just tell me what I did." Natsu said.

"You already made one come true." Lucy said as she gave him a quick kiss. Lucy repositioned herself so that she was sitting on Natsu's lap. She reached under and took Natsu's shirt off for her to feel his muscles with her arms around his neck. "I just want to be right in your arms."

"Great. I can't wait to make more come true." Natsu said as she gave her another kiss, but Lucy had a bad thought appear in her head. She didn't want to ruin the mood, but she felt she needed to say this.

"Natsu, what are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"About us. People are looking for us and they're bound to find us eventually. I'm afraid all of this will just disappear." Lucy said. "I don't want to be away from you, but as soon as we get off this island, our lives are going to go back like we never met."

"Perhaps, but I think we can find a way." Natsu said. "There's just one thing that has to be done. Lucy, you need to stand up for yourself. Whether I'm with you or not, I can't stand to see you go back to your life if it makes you miserable. What happens to us is entirely in your hands."

"How am I going to do that?" Lucy said as she looked away. Natsu reached for her hand and held it to have her look back at him.

"I have faith in you." Natsu said. That meant a lot to Lucy knowing that Natsu trust her so much to make a big decision like that.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy said. "Right now, I much rather enjoy this moment." Lucy kissed him again and started another make out session with each other. However, Natsu was starting to hear something as Lucy moved her kisses down the side of his face.

"Lucy, do you hear that?" Natsu asked.

"You mean my heart?" Lucy said to be playful as she kept kissing him and tried pressing further against him, but Natsu wasn't fooling around this time.

"Lucy, I'm serious. I hear something." Natsu said. Lucy pulled back and looked around to see what he was hearing. She began to hear it and it sounded like something was chopping. Natsu looked to the sky and spotted it and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Lucy, look!" Lucy turned her head and spotted it.

"It's a helicopter!" Lucy said as she looked and saw a helicopter and it looked like it was heading their way. This was the moment, well second moment, the two of them have been waiting for.

"Do you think they see us?" Natsu said as he lifted Lucy off him.

"I'm not sure." Lucy said and remembered what they had. "Natsu, the flare gun! It's still in the emergency kit." Natsu ran right for their boat. Lucy got his clothes and followed him. Natsu reached the boat and pulled out the kit. He opened it up and grabbed the flare gun. He took one last look at Lucy.

"Lucy, promise me that you'll find your freedom." Natsu said. Lucy nodded her head that she will. Natsu aimed the gun and shot it into the air with the flare going off into the air. Lucy watched as the flare sored into the air and she saw it as the flare meant that all the times she had on an island is over. The pilot was able to spot the flare and saw Natsu and Lucy on the beach and landed down. They tried to block out the sand blowing around as the two of them came over.

"Thank you so much for landing." Lucy said as the pilot came out.

"Of course. You two seem like you need help." The pilot said. "Hang on. Are you two Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Natsu asked.

"I was actually out looking for you two." The pilot said. "When we heard you two were lost out at sea, a search party has been set looking for you two for the past few days."

"Well, here we are." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Hop on. I'll give you a lift back to the main lands." The pilot said. "I'm sure you have some friends and family that's worried about you."

"I wouldn't know about that." Lucy whispered. Natsu and Lucy got on the helicopter and it started up again. Lucy looked out the window as she watched the island get further and further away. The one place she got to really experience freedom and happiness with her leaving. She left one island of joy and is on her way back to one of misery. Can she keep her promise to Natsu?

…..

Jude

Jude is trying to keep his minds off of Lucy missing by doing some paperwork. He was just sitting in his room until he heard his door was being knocked.

"Mr. Heartfilia, its Christoph!"

"What is it? I'm a little busy at the moment." Jude said through the door.

"Sir, they found her. They found Lucy!" Christoph said. Jude dropped his pen upon hearing that.

"Are you certain?" Jude asked.

"Yes. The captain just informed us and we were able to convince him to have him turn back to land." Christoph said. Jude got right out of his chair and headed for the upper deck.

…

The Helicopter

Natsu and Lucy rode in the back of the helicopter and both of them were anxious to get back in civilization. During the whole ride, Lucy hadn't let go of Natsu's hand or arm.

"Don't worry you two. We'll be reaching land soon. Look you can see it ahead." The pilot said as he pointed ahead and they could see land. Lucy looked out the window and could see the same boat Natsu and Lucy were on earlier.

"Natsu, look." Lucy said as she pointed out to the boat.

"Sir, is there any chance you can land on that boat?" Natsu asked. "Her father is down there."

"Let me see if I can get permission from the captain." The pilot said and got to work in getting in contact with them. Lucy looked back at Natsu and she seemed a little scared about going back on the boat because she was afraid of them being separated.

"I guess this is really it." Lucy said.

"I have faith in you, Lucy. Remember that." Natsu said as he trusted Lucy with this decision and he is willing to accept it. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder to get the feel of him while she still can.

…..

The Boat

The pilot was able to get permission and landed down on the boat. Everyone on the boat gathered around and cheered as the two of them came out.

"Lucy!" Jude called out and she spotted her Dad. Lucy ran over to her and Jude held her tight. Lucy looked one last time at Natsu as he was welcomed back by some people.

"Lucy, who is that man?" Christoph asked.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. He helped me out. He's a great man." Lucy said and meant those words in more way than one. The ship headed straight for land. Some were sad the weeklong trip ended short, but it had to be done. Natsu boarded off the ship.

"Excuse, Mr. Dragneel." Natsu looked back and saw Lucy with her father with the Nuzoos.

"Hi. You must be Lucy's father and I take it you're her fiancé." Natsu said.

"That's right." Christoph said.

"I just want to say thank you for looking out for my daughter." Jude said.

"It was my pleasure." Natsu said and looked at Lucy with both of them looking sorry to go. "Bye, Lucy. I hope I can see you again." With that, Natsu left with him going off into the crowd and all Lucy did was watch.

"Mr. Heartfilia, I'm sorry the trip ended up like this." Mr. Nuzoo said.

"It's not your fault." Jude said.

"You must be grateful to that Natsu." Christoph said to Lucy. "Perhaps we should invite him to the wedding just as a way of saying thanks."

"I wouldn't know about that. Speaking of which, let's make plans for that wedding." Mrs. Nuzoo said. Lucy watched as Natsu got further and further away from her and it was too much for to handle. Hearing about the wedding gave her the push she needed.

"No." Lucy said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Nuzoo questioned.

"No. I'm not going to make any plans for that wedding." Lucy said as she turned to face them. "I'm not even going to take part in this marriage. There is no wedding."

"What are you saying?" Christoph said.

"Lucy, watch what you say." Jude said.

"No." Lucy said. "Dad, for years I've felt like I was trapped on an island that you made. Ever since Mom died, you controlled my life and I'm not having it anymore. The island I was just on made me feel happy and free. Your island made me feel alone and miserable. This time, I'm going to be free from it."

"Young lady, do not speak to me like that." Jude said.

"I think I will." Lucy said. "From now on, I'm in control of my own life." She reached for her engagement ring and took it right off with her shoving it against Christoph. "I also know who I want to spend my life with." She ran off without even looking back.

"Lucy! Lucy, you come back here!" Jude called out, but she just kept going. Lucy was finally leaving her own island and she kept going as she did not let him out of her sight.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy called out. Natsu heard her calls. He looked back and saw her coming his way.

"Lucy?" Natsu wondered as to what she was doing. He waited until she finally reached him and ran right into her arms.

"I'm finally free." Lucy said as she kissed him. She did not waste any time and kept her promise to Natsu and now she doesn't care one bit about her father not having his way with her. She was able to enjoy herself with the person she truly wanted to be with.

…

A Few Years Later

"Okay, watch your step." Natsu said as he guided Lucy as she had her eyes closed. He had a surprise for her and she couldn't stop grinning. They've been together for years with Lucy moving out of her father's house and right with Natsu no matter how much Jude disagreed.

"Natsu, where are you taking me?" Lucy said.

"Okay. You can open your eyes." Natsu said. Lucy opened her eyes and saw a beautiful house right in front of her with it by a lake. "Welcome to our new home."

"You bought this place?!" Lucy said as she was already loving it.

"You like it?" Natsu asked.

"I love it!" Lucy said as she kissed him and she placed her hand on the side of his face to show her new engagement ring.

"Oh! There's more!" Natsu said. He took her hand and guided her around the back. Natsu brought her to the lake and she saw a boat and a dock in the water.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"Just look." Natsu said as he pointed out at the lake and Lucy saw there was a smaller island that she couldn't see out in the lake. Natsu took Lucy in the boat and rowed over to the small island and she saw a small campfire with a sheet on the ground to have her always remember the times they had on their other island. "We have our own little island to do whatever we want now."

"I love you." Lucy said as she held tight and never let go. Now Lucy will always remember the feeling of being free.


End file.
